


The Start Of Hell

by sagaluthien



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a seven year old boy should not need to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Hell

It already began with the boat trip. If I so much dared to look at Estes he backhanded me. If I showed anything that he saw as not appropriate he hit me. By the way he treated me it should have told me that he was no better than _father_. 

Soon I understood that I wouldn't get any love and far too early I learned that I had to obey and work to earn my place and food. 

Finally arriving at Atlantis and Estes' house I was told that I would become a Tsoulus* and that was my start of hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Tsoulus = sex slave


End file.
